


Pizza with a side of ‘Hot damn.’

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternative Universe-Pizza Delivery, Drabble, F/F, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison orders pizza she gets a whole lot more than she paid for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza with a side of ‘Hot damn.’

**Author's Note:**

> For [Houdinioverlord's](http://houdinioverlord.tumblr.com/) prompt: 'Ok ok so just imagine Andreil or Allison/Renee (what's their ship name??) as the whole "send your cutest delivery guy/gal/person where Neil or Renee is the delivery person!! Like Andrew would be all gruff and like "who's this idiot" but on the inside he would think he's super cute. And Allison would've asked for a guy but then Renee comes and she's like "well this works too" and Renee is totally sweet and feigns ignorance when Allison orders like twenty pizzas in one week ok sorry goodbye.'
> 
> I wasn’t too sure how to end it, so the ending is kind of awkward, but I hope you like it!
> 
> [Please send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

When Dan and Matt suddenly turned up at her house demanding movie night and pizza like it was her duty to provide, Allison was rightfully indignant (she loves them, sure, but _really?_ No prior warning? Rude). But she is a gracious person, so she did as they asked and set them up in the living room with a movie that they’d love-

_(”Pride, Prejudice and Zombies, again? The first time was bad enough.”_

_“My house, my rules. You wanted something else, you should have called.”  
_

_“Bitch.”_

_“Ass.”)_

-and went to order the pizza. It wasn’t until she was about to click submit when she remembered that you could specify something for your delivery and she had the sudden thought of ‘wait a minute here, this could be a mildly brilliant idea.’ It took barely a moment before she decided that hell if she wasn’t going to get some kind of reward out of her troubles, and if that reward was eye candy, then so be it. So she typed into the box-

“Send your cutest delivery guy.”

-and submitted her order feeling vaguely satisfied.

_(She had expected nothing more than a cute guy who’d give the pizza and then that would be it, but nope. Life had other plans)._

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings and she opens it to find the pizza there, smelling divine in all its freshly baked glory. But the pizza was unimportant in comparison to the one delivering it, because she was beautiful in every sense of the word and that smile could end wars (or start them just as easily). And then everything kind of focused on her when she said:

“I know you specified guy, but I hope I’m sufficient? If I’d known the person who ordered was as beautiful as you I would have dressed up to deliver it, but alas.”

_(She hadn’t expected the pizza to come with a big side of crush)._

Allison smiled back (once she was able to shut her jaw because she may have been gaping a little, because who needs a guy when you can see _that_ ) as she said:

“Then you’ll have to be sure to do it the next time I order.”

_(The girl- whose name tag revealed her to be Renee and god if it didn’t sound perfect for her- walked away with the largest tip of her life and Allison was left standing there with a rapidly cooling pizza an a heartbeat that wouldn’t slow down)._

She orders pizza again two days later (because she had to wait a day or it would seem odd and ‘ _it was just curiosity. That’s all it is, Dan, seriously can you maybe chill?_ )’ She didn’t specify anything this time (because she wanted to see if Renee would remember her off-hand promise), so when Renee turned up on her doorstep in an utterly gorgeous dress that made her look like an angel, with the pizza boxes in hand, she had to thank all the deities she knew because _what a time to be alive._

_(”So I see you remembered.”_

_“Of course, how could I forget a request made by you?”_

_“Oh, my. You sure know the way to a girls heart.”_

_“Only for a lady like you.”_

_The tip was larger this time and if Allison’s cheeks were burning slightly, nobody said anything because if they had, she would have punched them)._

In the passing weeks, Allison ordered a lot of pizza. Like, a lot. (She could have probably fed an army with it, and she likely would have, if she could find one). By the fifth order their conversations had gone from short extracts of banter to outright flirting until Renee had to go for her next order.

_(Allison had never enjoyed talking to someone so much)._

The tenth time she ordered, Renee came by with a smile that seemed somewhat suspicious and she left quicker than usual and Allison didn’t figure out why until she opened the bag to find a card on top that supplied a years free orders and there was a note attached to the lid of one of the boxes:

_‘For the tips.’_

_(She made sure to double her tip next time because_ how dare you, I think I may be falling in love.)

The fourteenth time she ordered, Renee wasn’t alone in the delivery (it was a large one this time, because people had chosen to use her place to host a party, so the order was big). With her was a guy who was certainly attractive (nice cheekbones, eyes that could kill a man and nicely shaped lips), despite looking like someone had dragged him through a shredder after they set the thing on fire. Their conversation was kept short this time, because neither of them was alone, and when they left she found herself standing there for a moment feeling surprisingly upset at the lack of contact.

 _(She was getting too deep)_.

It wasn’t until the twentieth time when things finally kicked into gear. Allison had found herself staring at Renee as she was smiling and being a general delight, when she was hit by the sudden reminder that she knew next to nothing about this girl and really really wanted to rectify that, so she said (because it wasn’t quite a question):

“When does your shift finish? Because the usual ‘serve-and-tip’ relationship really isn’t working out for me and I feel dinner would be a much better place for us to get to know each other than my doorstep.”

She was mildly surprised (and delighted, because hello? Crushes are real), when Renee’s smile widened and she said:

“9:30. It sounds like a plan”

_(When Renee left that night, she left Allison with a new phone number in her contacts, a smile on her face and a feeling in her chest that wasn’t quite love-not yet- but the makings of it)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
